The Promise
by materiagurl
Summary: Inuyasha. InuyashaKagome. Hentai. Kagome and Inuyasha get into another fight. They realize how much they both need each other, but something happens to her on the way. What will become of their relationship? Is Kagome keeping secrets? I don't own Inuyasha


The Promise  
  
"Inuyasha, I was wondering- uh?" stopped Sango, as she entered the hut, coming across a sleeping half-demon. 'He actually sleeps?' she thought to herself. If the truth be told, he looked as cute as the first time Kagome laid eyes on him at the Tree. Her eyes wavered to another figure seated comfortably in a corner. He appeared to be meditating. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
The monk lowered his head to look at the remarkable woman and opened his eyes. "Oh, you haven't heard?" said Miroku.   
  
Sango replied with a perplexed look, but it didn't last long. "Oh, don't tell me. Again?" asked Sango in expectation.   
  
"I'm afraid so. You'd think they'd get over such trivial matters and let bygones by bygones," said Miroku, raising to stand and reaching for his staff.   
  
"Well, if he would just grow up and learn some respect," said Sango.  
  
"Yes, but remember," said Miroku, walking over to the demon slayer and laying a hand on her shoulder, "This is their matter. We mustn't meddle in their affairs," said the monk, looking at her seriously. Sango tensed up a bit as he laid that hand on her, prepped and ready to strike if he made any inappropriate actions, so to speak. To her surprise, he did no such thing. He turned his head.  
  
"I know, but it's not easy to ignore. Goodness knows they're not modest about expressing their feelings in public," she said, remembering all those times they had to stop or didn't stop because of their bickering.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and dropped his hand from her shoulder. "That may be," he said, tucking his arms in his sleeves, walking a few paces away, "But we must also remember that they are torn between two worlds and brought together through a breach in time. It must be hard for them to accept their fate."  
  
Sango looked at the monk in seriousness and silence, which made him turn to look at her. "Gosh, Miroku," she said, looking down, "I never thought of it that way…" she said, hesitating. "Do you really think they are as focused about this matter as yourself?"  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha as he flinched and turned to his side. "Yes, Sango. I think they are thinking of it much lately, as time is slowing in the search for jewel shards."  
  
Miroku," she said, walking over to the spot where he watched Inuyasha. She put a hand on his arm, which made the monk's eyes widen in shock. "What do you think will happen when they realize that they may have to say goodbye?"  
  
Miroku bowed his head. "That, I do not know. From what I understand, Kagome's family is aware of Inuyasha and the secret of the well, and her whereabouts when she is away. Perhaps they will find a way to compromise the situation."  
  
"I sure hope so," said Sango, looking at Inuyasha, whose body jerked and he turned back over. Sango sighed. She looked at Miroku with seriousness on her face. "Miroku, they really need us now. I'm going outside for some air. It would be best if you stayed here and kept a close watch on Inuyasha."  
  
"Very well, Sango. I will wait here upon your return." Having said that, Sango smiled at the monk and turned, moving the shade so that she might pass through the doorway.  
  
She sat down on the bottom step next to a kitsune. She sighed heavily, catching the fox demon's attention. "Is everything alright, Sango? How's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sleeping," she said. "I fear he dreams the darkest dreams, and it seems this is the first time he's been able to sleep for weeks."  
  
Shippo bowed his head and rested it on his cute little fox paws, looking at the grass. "That sounds like the amount of time that passed since the Shikon no Tama dispersed."  
  
"Hmm," said Sango, considering his statement.   
  
"But surely, Sango, you aren't that worried about Inuyasha. We all know that he can take care of himself. I'm more worried about Kagome," he said, sadly. "Is that why you seem so restless, Sango?"  
  
Sango closed her eyes in deep thought and sighed again. She heard a whimpering sound and opened her eyes. She turned her head to the side as she felt something nudging her leg. The creature whimpered again. "Oh, Kilala," she said smiling, petting the kitten-like creature as it hopped into her lap. "Yes, Shippo. I fear…that this time Kagome may not come back."  
  
"What?!" squealed Shippo. "Y-you mean, never?!" he said with a whimper.  
  
"I don't know, Shippo, but they can't keep going on like this," she said, standing. Kilala sprinted atop Sango's shoulder. "I need some time to think," she said, walking away. "Watch the hut, won't you, Shippo?"  
  
"Don't worry, Sango. Nothing gets past me!" he said, standing to his feet triumphantly, putting a tiny fist to his chest. Sango smiled at Shippo and continued walking. After she disappeared from sight, he lowered himself back down on the step. He again rested his head on his paws. "Please come back, Kagome…" he as he felt the tears form in his eyes.  
  
*******  
  
"Hmph!" said Kagome, trying to read a book on her bed. "He thinks he's SO smart!" she grumbled, finding a nearby pencil. She began to chew on it furiously, as this somehow aided in calming her nerves, but only slightly. "Stupid dog!" she yelled, staring at the book as the letters jumbled together. Her eyes widened as the words scrambled on the pages to make one word that seemed to be on every aspect of each page. The word, Inuyasha. "W-what?" she said in shock, blinking her eyes. She rubbed them quickly with curved fingers and glanced at the book, reading only paragraphs of the story. "I must just be REALLY tired," she assured herself, falling back on her bed. She sighed heavily, just before her bedroom door flung open. This startled her a bit.  
  
"Kagome! Darling, are you alright?" said her mother as she rushed to her side.  
  
Kagome looked at her mother in shock. "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine," she said, motioning for her to get up off her knees.   
  
Her mom got up and sat down next to her, as she drew her legs back. "I thought I'd heard you screaming up here."  
  
"Oh, Mom, I wasn't screaming," she said, faking a smile.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Kagome, your cheeks! Do you have a fever?" said a hysterical mother.  
  
"What?" said Kagome, raising a hand to her cheek. 'Oh my gosh!' she thought. 'My cheeks are red! Did Inuyasha really upset me that much?' "Mom, really, I'm fine," she said, calmly.  
  
"Dear, no you're not," she said, feeling her forehead. Her mom suddenly calmed down. "Well, thank goodness. You don't have a fever after all…"  
  
"I think I'm just tired, but I can't seem to sleep," she said.  
  
"Well, you did come home in the middle of the night…Kagome, does this have anything to do with your friend who wears the old clothes?" My mom is really into keeping up with the fashion trend, and ever since I came home in that kimono looking like Kikyo, she's come to refer to any garments of the feudal era as 'old clothes.' Kagome sighed immediately, knowing that no matter how hard she tried, her mother always knew what was wrong with her.  
  
"We…got into another fight, Mom," she said regretfully.  
  
"Oh, I see," said her mom smiling. She put an arm around Kagome's shoulder, and hugged her lovingly. "Kagome, whatever happens, don't' let things get you down. It seems as though this happens often, and you two always seem to meet each other at the end of the tunnel…Kagome," she said, taking her other hand and clasping it around Kagome's, causing her to look at her. "Promise me you won't let him break your heart."  
  
Kagome smiled back at her. "Don't worry about me, Mom. I'm your strong little girl, remember?"  
  
Her mom smiled back. She turned and hugged her daughter tightly. "Don't lose that fire, Kagome. That fire is you, and no one can ever take it away."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," she said, as her mother turned and shut the door behind her. Kagome pulled the covers up to her chin. She looked at the ceiling and envisioned the figure wearing the red outfit with long cascading hair resembling the moon, and the ears she longed to squeeze. She sighed again. "Why can't I sleep?………Inuyasha," she mumbled, as her eyes fell shut and she crept off into slumber.  
  
*******  
  
"NEVER!" came a rebellious voice. The monk shook his staff nervously as he held it in his sleep. He carefully opened an eye to see Inuyasha dart up into a sitting position. "Damn him to hell," he heard him mumble as he threw the shade aside.  
  
"Oh my," said Miroku calmly, jumping up and become light on his feet. He flipped the shade and looked in all directions from the top step.  
  
"Miroku, what's up with Inuyasha?" said a trembling Shippo.  
  
"I don't know, Shippo. It seems that he is angered from the evil affects of a bad omen. He rudely awoke from a dream and made great haste to the outside. Did he harm you?" said Miroku, scanning Shippo for wounds.  
  
"No," said Shippo quivering, "But he looked…wrong…" he said and suddenly fell silent. Miroku's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he realized what Shippo meant.   
  
It was beginning to look like morning as Sango cupped her hands and capturing the water, quenched her thirst. She looked out into the distance, out over the river. She spotted the well. "Oh, Kagome…" She suddenly gasped and clutched the strap of her weapon. "Something's coming…" Just then, a quick rush of wind ran past her, practically knocking her over. She flinched, barely keeping her balance. Being only a demon slayer, she had no supernatural powers, but experience with the group told her otherwise. Her breath finally came to her. "Inuyasha!" She turned to her side. The little demon read her mind and transformed. "We must follow him, Kilala!" With that, Sango swung onto Kilala's back.  
  
"Wait, Sango!" Sango beckoned Kilala to turn and there stood Miroku and Shippo. "You'll never be able to catch up to him," he said.  
  
Sango lowered her head. "I know." She raised her head. "But I must try!" she said, and then she turned.  
  
"Please…don't do this alone, Sango. Let us go with you…" the monk found himself saying.   
  
"Please, Sango," said Shippo.  
  
Sango paused, then turned back. "I suppose I'll get nowhere by arguing with you. Let's go," she said.  
  
Miroku smiled. "C'mon Shippo."  
  
*******  
  
Trees seemed to pass by the second in his vision, but that mattered not to him. "Where…where is he, dammit!" said Inuyasha, recklessly running throught the forest, feeling his blood begin to boil. Snippets of the dream plagued his mind, and his anger flourished. "I will…I will find him…this time he will NOT find ME!" he said, now jumping through the trees. He climbed up the tallest one and stopped. He sniffed the air. "He's been here…" He suddenly realized he ran out of the hut without the Tetsusaiga. He pushed aside Myoga's warnings. "I don't NEED IT!" he shouted, sensing his enemy close by. He jumped out of the tree and sprinted faster than ever before-much quicker than the speed capable of a half-demon…  
  
He ran and ran, never stopping, a picture of overpowering redness coming into his vision. It was like his sanity was hanging on a single thread- that thread very close to breaking… The scent of the evil one was very close now, and he almost couldn't feel his movement. "The end…is NOW!"  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly ceased movement. He gasped as the redness cleared and he saw the face of the only one capable of stopping him. He swallowed thickly. "Uh……Kagome…" he said, regretfully. He suddenly realized he was in a familiar tree. It was the tree that he usually sat in and Kagome would usually come up and talk to him. During that time, he thought she was annoying, but now…  
  
Kagome sat up with a jolt. Sweat coated her body. "Inuyasha!" She got up quickly and got dressed. Her hair was all askew, and her face a mess, but she didn't care. Running out to the temple, she began to think. 'That dream…I hope I'm not too late!' She clutched her fragment of the Shikon no Tama and jumped. She never really hit the ground as she was transported from her world to the other. She opened her eyes and climbed out, wondering what that jerk was…She looked around with eyes wide. "What…is this?"  
  
*******  
  
They finally stopped searching and rested at a tree. Sango pushed against the tree, breathing heavily. Her eyes suddenly widened and her hand went flying.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Miroku, removing his hand from her butt. "In all honesty, Sango, I was only trying to stand," he said, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Uh huh," said Sango. She looked up and took a step back. There he sat in the very same tree, eyes closed, perhaps sleeping again.  
  
'Kagome, I'm sorry…' thought Inuyasha. His thoughts were interrupted.   
  
Inuyasha," came a voice. The half-demon opened his eyes and looked down to focus on the monk, the demon slayer and the kitsune. "What has happened that caused you to leave us behind?" continued Miroku.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha. Don't leave us like that again," said Sango. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "Don't worry about it. I just needed to get out, that's all."  
  
"Inuyasha, if you don't mind me asking, what were you mumbling earlier? Who were you speaking of?" Shippo and Sango took their gaze away from the inquiring Miroku and put the half-demon on the spot.   
  
"Tch, I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about," said Inuyasha, walking away.   
  
Sango walked up to Miroku. "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm not really sure," said the monk, "but I am certain that he was seeking some sort of vengeance…"  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" said Shippo, running to catch up.  
  
"What?" he said, a little annoyed.   
  
"Do you think Kagome will come back?"   
  
Inuyasha's face suddenly softened as he heard that name spoken. He turned to face Shippo with irritation. "How should I know?! She's the one that left!" he said, storming away. Shippo sighed.  
  
Later that evening, Sango, Miroku and Shippo ate in the hut. Inuyasha finished eating early and walked out. He found a nearby tree and sat under it. He sighed, "Kagome, where are you? What are you doing?" 'I hope she's not still mad at me…' he thought.  
  
Time passed, and Inuyasha didn't budge…  
  
"How long do you think he'll go on like this?" asked Sango.  
  
"Why can't he just go get her?! He's the only one that can pass through the well!" said a slightly angered Shippo. "If it was me, I would've left a long time ago!"  
  
"It's not that easy," said Miroku, causing Shippo to grow silent and calm himself. "For some, it is difficult to face hardship. I have yet to figure him out," he said, looking at Inuyasha sitting there, who was now looking up at the stars. "Perhaps he just needs time."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," said Sango. "Let's leave him be…" she said, and they soon rested for the night.  
  
Days past by and still no Kagome. The search for jewel shards was becoming quite difficult without her. One evening, when everyone was sleeping, Inuyasha crept out to the well. He climbed out and slipped into Kagome's room, unnoticed. 'Where is she?' he thought, now desperate. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a rather sleepy Sota. "Inuyasha?" he said, rubbing an eye.  
  
"Hey, kid. I can't really talk right now. Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Huh? You mean, she's not with you?" Inuyasha looked at the boy with surprise. "She left three nights ago, leaving a note telling us she went back to the feudal era." 'Three nights ago…but then…that night...was she there with me?'   
  
"We figured she went to see you," he continued, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his vision, despite the fact that he was still very confused. "Alright, kid. Thanks. I'll handle it, but do me a favor, okay? Don't tell anyone that I was here, or that Kagome is missing. Trust me, if anyone can find her, it's me," he said smiling.  
  
"Got it. Thanks, Inuyasha. You know what? I really appreciate you looking after my sister. She may not know it, but I worry about her a lot…" he said, frowning.   
  
Inuyasha's face saddened slightly, noticing the compassion in the boy. "Hey, now, none of that. We made a promise between men, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Sota nodded with a smile.  
  
"Good. Now get back to bed, okay?" he said, smiling at the boy.  
  
"Alright. Goodnight," he said waving and closing the door.  
  
'Aw, kid. I sure hope I can find your sister,' he thought. A single tear slid down his cheek, which was unheard of the demons and half-demons. 'Kagome…I want to hear your voice again…to feel your touch…' he thought, once again, jumping into the well, returning to his time.  
  
It was now a total of two weeks that Kagome had been away, since the night that she vanished into the well. What had happened to her?  
  
Daybreak was setting in as Inuyasha sat in front of the river, not 20 feet from the hut. He looked down at his reflection in the water and sighed. He was so consumed with grief that he didn't even hear the footsteps on the grass, much less the scent of a being nearby.  
  
Sango walked up with anger and smacked Inuyasha across the face, and without protest, he took it brutally. "What's the matter with you! Kagome's gone and you're just sitting there! What, you think she's going to come to you after what you have done countless times!?"  
  
"That's enough, Sango," said Miroku, grabbing her from behind by her shoulders, and Shippo close behind him.  
  
"What can I do?" said Inuyasha, in a melancholy tone that made Sango gasp. "I went to look for her one week ago and she wasn't home. I don't know where to find her…" he said, sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha, I…" said Sango, not knowing how to take this unexpected change of heart in such a seemingly ruthless half-demon.  
  
"It's alright," said Inuyasha. "I understand…" he said turning. "No need for apologies, Sango…but if you would all please give me some time to think." Sango nodded her head in agreement, as did the others, and they walked back towards the hut.  
  
He began to coil his finger in the water, making ripples. "If only…if only I wasn't so stupid!" he said, making a fist, destroying the ripples. He gasped, as the water settled, seemingly creating a picture of Kagome's face in the water. "What have I done?" he thought aloud, bowing his head. He felt himself hallucinating, as he suddenly felt the warmth of Kagome's arms around him, embracing him tightly. "Nothing that can't be undone."  
  
"But Kagome, I…." he stopped breathing for a moment. "Ka…Kagome?!" He turned quickly. "Is this real? Are you really here?" he asked, looking at her in disbelief and hope.  
  
"Yes, I'm real, at least the last time I checked-" She was suddenly interrupted by his strong arms encircling her. She suddenly grew numb, shocked by his advance. "Oh, Inuyasha…" she said, the tears forming.  
  
"I thought you'd left and were never coming back," he said, trying desperately to be a man, despite the threatening tears. Kagome put her arms around him.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Shippo, walking outside, the other two already spying.  
  
"Let's give them some privacy," said Miroku, smiling at Sango and motioning to Shippo as they walked away.  
  
Inuyasha finally pulled back to look at Kagome. "Kagome…I missed you so…" he said, to her surprise.  
  
She began to blush to her own surprise. "Inuyasha, I-" and then she gasped as sweet lips consumed her own. Such longing laid within those lips. Kagome closed her eyes and embraced Inuyasha tightly, holding that moment close to her heart. They finally broke from the kiss and Kagome opened her eyes first, seeing Inuyasha in a new light. He looked even hotter than the first day they met, if that was possible. She watched him open his eyes. She looked back, her eyes twinkling. "I…love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome almost froze, waiting for this moment, but never thinking it would come- and here it was, finally. "I…" she said, following more tears, "Care for you too, Inuyasha," she said. He smiled and hugged her tightly once more, and then took each of her hands in his. "Then, please…don't leave me again…" he said, with tears of sadness. "Marry me, Kagome. Will you do me this honor?"  
  
Kagome almost lost her breath. Her breath finally came. "Yes…I will, Inuyasha." And in that moment, they embraced once more, forgetting everything else.  
  
The next day came, and the crew was all together again. They all woke up early to search for the jewel shards once again. The other three were now aware of their union, and they couldn't be happier. They were to be married as soon as the Shikon no Tama was whole again and peace was restored. The issue of school would have to wait.  
  
Inuyasha stretched as he went outside, looking for Kagome. "Kagome!" he shouted, with a slight doubt, hoping she wouldn't leave him again so soon after he proposed. He found her by the river, knelt over. "Whatcha doin'?" he said, almost startling her.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha…just collecting water for the trip," she said, as her backpack lay beside her.   
  
"So, Kagome…what happened to you these last couple weeks?"  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped what she was doing. "Oh, it was awful. I didn't know what happened…I was so scared," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I…don't know. I decided to come back here, and when I did, I felt a jerk going through the well, and then…I don't know…"  
  
"Hmmm…that's strange," he said. "Well, at least you're safe," he said, not wanting to worry her with the details at that moment. "And…as long as you stay by me, you'll always be in good hands," he said, walking behind her. Kagome jerked at his touch. Inuyasha somewhat flinched at this. "Kagome, are you alright?" He suddenly heard something soft…she was crying. "Kagome…" he said, comforting, rubbing her shoulder as she buried her head into the tree. He gently coaxed her to turn and face him. "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm…so…sorry…" she said between sobs.  
  
"Sorry…about what?" And then he realized. "Oh, Kagome, don't worry. I forgot all about it. It was all so stupid. I was being irrational and stubborn."  
  
"No, that's not it," she said turning to him, wiping a tear.  
  
"Then…?"  
  
"Inuyasha…" she hesitated, bowing her head. "I'm so sorry…I…I can't marry you…"  
  
"You…what?" said Inuyasha, feeling his heart sag. "I…don't understand…" he said, turning away from her.  
  
Kagome sniffled. "My heart…belongs to another…" she said. Inuyasha's heart suddenly felt like ice, that seemed forever frozen. Kagome suddenly began sobbing uncontrollably and ran from the tree, leaving Inuyasha there in pain and confusion. 


End file.
